A Happy Ending?
by Kurt-Glee-Gleek20
Summary: Finn and Kurt are in a bit of a shock when their parents go missing. But thats no the worst of it. What more will come? My second fic. Give it a try please?
1. Gone missing?

**Hey! I've written a new story. I hope you enjoy ths one as much, or even more than my last one. I also apologize fo all typos and miss spellings. I could'nt spell to save my life! ENJOY!**

Finn walked into his house slowly. Kurt or Burt or even Carol should have been home by now. He walked into the kitchen, flipping on every light on his way. He was kind of freaked since the door was unlocked with no one inside. He rounded the corner cautiously. A big note hung on the refrigerator door. It read:

Dear Finn and Kurt,

Burt and I went out for the night. We'll be back about 11.

Love, Carol

Finn sighed in relief. At least that was out of the way. But now he had to figure out where Kurt was. He's probably with Blaine again, he thought to himself. He'll be back soon. He got out a monstrous bowl and filled it high with chips, grabbed a glass bottle of soda pop, and headed for the television.

His phone vibrated the next second. Shit! He cursed the phone the whole time he put his snack down. He saw the caller I.D. was Blaine. His heart skipped a beat better be good news! He prayed, answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Finn, it's Blaine. Is Kurt there?" Finns heart raced in his chest. He's not with Blaine? Where could he be then?

"No, I thought he was with you," His phone beeped showing Rachel was calling him, "Hold on for a minute," He switched the phone over to Rachel, "Hello?"

"Finn! You're late! Mr. Schue is throwing a fit," Rachel scoffed at him.

He forgot all about Glee practice after school that day! "Is Kurt there?"

"Yes, now hurry up and get you're butt here!" She hung up on him. Finn transferred the call back at Blaine.

"Kurt's at Glee practice, which is where I ought to be."

"Okay, have Kurt call me then. Bye Finn."

Finn hung up and raced out the door, stopping on his way to make sure he locked the door.

"Finn there you are! You're so late!" Rachel huffed rushing over to him.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, but I'm here now."

"Alright guy's places! We only have 30 minutes until Sue takes the auditorium for the Cheerios."

Everyone hurriedly got to their places and began singing. They had decided to re-due Born This Way by Lady Gaga. It was one of their favorite songs they had done so far, plus, they all agreed on the song. It was done the exact same way as the last one; they thought it was so good last time, why change it?

During the bridge, Finn stumbled a bit and couldn't really concentrate on anything. He bumped into Puck who was doing his best at keeping up with the moves.

"Hey man you okay?"

"Yeah, just tired. I felt stupid about thinking something bad happened to Kurt earlier. I'm really out of it today."

"Go home after this and get some rest, you'll feel better." Finn nodded and went back to dancing to the song.

"Great job today guys! It turned out really good," Mr. Schue congratulated them at the end of rehearsal.

Finn spotted Kurt putting his music in the brown bag he carried everywhere he went. He rushed up to him, " Hey Kurt, Blaine wanted you to call him."

Kurt seemed to lighten up a bit. His eye's seemed to glow, "Okay, thanks for letting me know," He picked up his stuff and excited to the hallway when Finn heard a, "Hey Blaine!" coming from right outside.

He smiled and started to walk away too, until Rachel stopped him.

"So what song are you doing for class tomorrow?" She asked excitedly.

"I don't know yet, I'm hoping to get something from Kurt tonight."

"Okay well I'm doing 1234 by Plain White Tee's."

"Sounds cool, can't wait to hear it, listen I got to run, call me later okay?" He rushed out quickly. Man she could talk about music forever, he thought. He heard Kurt yelled excitedly by his car.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" He screamed in pure joy, "Okay I'll see you tomorrow then!"

"Excited about something?" Finn smiled walking over to the car and unlocking it.

"You'd better believe it! Blaine and the Warblers are coming to McKinley tomorrow!"

"Why?" Finn asked, although he was happy for Kurt, since Blaine lived a little ways away from them.

"Mr. Schue invited them for some competition! I'm so happy!"

Finn couldn't help but laugh at his step-brother. He got excited for silly things like this.

"Man, I'm glad for you., but chill would you? We're going to be home alone awhile. I'm not watching a hyped up teen get excited because his boyfriend is coming to our school."

Kurt grinned, "Sure thing, Finn. Can we go now?"

"Hop in."

Kurt jumped into the car and automatically went for the radio. Finn smacked his hand away.

"Nope, my car, my radio."

Kurt pretended to pout, but was in to good of a mood to keep from smiling. He stared out the window until they got home, he jumped out of the car and rushed to the door.

"Finn, door's locked!" He called.

Finn chuckled, "I'm aware of that!" He called back walking up and unlocking their front door. He looked at the clock and sighed. 8:30. That's what you get when you have a brother, and is in Glee club.

Kurt ran up the stairs, "I'm going to start on my face then turn in for the night. Good night, Finn!"

Finn just shook his head and turned on the T.V. football was on and he was in the mood to actually watch for the first time in 2 weeks.

The next thing Finn new, he was being shaken awake, "Finn?" a soft voice said.

"Hmm?"

"Finn, It's 12 and dad hasn't called me… I found a note saying they'd be home by 11..." He sounded frightened. Finn sat up and looked at the clock. Kurt was right. He looked at the tired boy who sat beside him.

"Alright, I'll call my mom," Finn picked up he home phone and dialed the number in record time. It went strait to voice- mail. Finn looked at the phone funny. That was not like his mom.

"My mom didn't answer that's not like her at all," Finn thought a moment, "Have you called your dad yet?"

Kurt nodded, "Yes, but it went to voice-mail," He had tears tumbling down his face.

"Don't cry, their phone's might have went dead or something. Go back to bed, and I'm sure they'll be home by tomorrow."

Kurt nodded and slowly made his way back to his room. Finn didn't lay down until he heard Kurt close his door. Everything would be better in the morning right? It would be like in the movies. There would be a happy ending. At least, Finn prayed there would be anyway.

**So, my keybroad is all messed p and wont always put all the letters. STUPID THING! *Bangs keyroad* there i believe i fixed it.. oh w8.. no.. i broke it... XD Anyways R & R if you plz!**


	2. Who is this guy?

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry it's taken so long! But I have the second chapter up. Please enjoy.**

Finn woke up early that morning at about 6 for Kurt's sake. He was up most of the night crying saying things like, "My Dad has gone missing," and, "Carole and my dad have been kidnapped," and many more crazy ideas. Finn looked at his phone; no missed calls, voice mails or messages. He searched the house looking for a sign that Burt and Carole were home.

Great, he thought to himself. He had to go wake up Kurt, and was afraid too. Kurt was so upset last night, he didn't even want to know how Kurt would react this morning. He made his way to Kurt's room, slowly. He opened the door and was surprised to see Kurt sitting cross-legged on his bed.

"Couldn't sleep," He answered, simply.

"You've been awake all night?" Finn asked rising his eyebrows.

Kurt shooed his question away with his hand, then asked, "Dad and Carole are not home are they?"

Finn gulped he didn't want to answer. He didn't want to see Kurt break down, "No but let's go to school, see Blaine and give them until 8:30 tonight, if they're not home, then we'll call the police. Okay?"

Kurt nodded and padded to his bathroom. Finn went on to his own room to get dressed himself. This was going to be an interesting day. Finn got dressed rather quickly and headed down stairs to wait on Kurt. He looked through the window and sighed not seeing Burt or his mom in the driveway. He sighed when he heard Kurt come down the stairs. Let's get this day over with, he thought to himself, following Kurt out the door.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled from inside the choir room.

Kurt seemed to brighten, "Hey Blaine!" He ran into the room and fell into his arms, ignoring the stares from the other kids. "Ah, Kurt, guess Blaine had told you already. Well for the rest of you, Blaine and the Warblers are here for a competition." Everyone seemed to get excited as noise filled the whole room. Just then the Warblers began to file in.

"Kurt! Great to see you again!" Wes said rather loudly.

"You as well, Wes."

Just then a few screams were heard from down the hallway. Kurt stuck his head out the door and almost screamed himself. For there standing 15 feet in front of him was a man holding a black, shiny gun. Thankfully, his back was turned towards Kurt.

"I'm looking for Kurt Hummel and Finn Hudson," The man yelled.

"Did someone yell for me?" Finn asked Kurt.

"N-No…"

Finn stuck his head out as well, "Ah shit!" He hissed pulling Kurt inside and quietly closing the door, "Man he could have seen you!"

"S-Sorry… I…"

"What's going on Finn?" Mr. Schue asked.

"A guy is outside the door… with a gun!"

"Alright everyone calm down, Anyone have a cell phone?"

Kurt was already dialing 9-1-1.

"Hello, emergency?" A woman asked.

"Um.. A guy with a gun is at…"

"McKinley high school? Don't worry, the cops and an ambulance is on the way. Would you like for me to stay on the line?"

"No that's okay, thank you," He hung up, "Turns out plenty of people have called the police already."

Kurt's cell buzzed again. He looked a the called I.D. and it was private, "Hello?" He answered in a shaky voice.

"Kurt Hummel?" A raspy voice on the line said.

"Y-Yes?"

"Ah, I knew I would find you. Has your dad called you yet? Or even come home?" There was laughter has Kurt heart beat went up.

"W-What? What's going on? Who are you?" Kurt whispered into the cell. He was in the back of the room; he didn't want anyone to hear his little 'conversation'.

"I forget how stupid kids are these days. Your dad is safe, as of right now. I need you to do me little favor. Is your brother with you?" Brother? Kurt didn't have a brother. Then he thought of Finn. DUH! Finn was still technically his brother.

"Yes, he is. Why?"

"Will you tell me what room you're in?"

Kurt couldn't do that! He'd betray all of his friends!

"No, I wont!"

There was a tsk tsk tsk sound on the other line, "Fine meet me at the stairs in five minutes or else your father is dead," the man hung up on him.

Kurt shakily hung up the phone.

"Kurt?" Blaine walked up to him, and crouched in front of him.

"I-I need F-Finn…" he whispered.

"Finn, Kurt says he needs you.."

"What's wrong, Kurt?" Finn asked seeing the tears stream down his face.

"The man out there is going to kill my dad if I'm not at the stairs in 4 minutes…"

"Kurt you cant go!" Finn said panic taking over his system, "It could be a scan!"

"What if it isn't?" Kurt screamed, tears coming quickly.

"I'm coming then," Finn stated simply.

Kurt looked surprised, "We have to hurry though."

Finn opened the door and waited on Kurt. "Finn get back in here!" Mr. Schue hissed. "I can't sorry, Kurt and I have something to do." Kurt followed Finn out the door nervously. What if he was leading Finn to his death. He began shaking and stopped walking.

"Finn, maybe you should g-"

"No, if I am then so are you!" Finn didn't even stopped. He turned a corner, and stopped to wait on Kurt. Come on, Kurt! He thought. Kurt finally came around.

"I'm sorry…" he almost sobbed.

"Why?" Finn asked, startled.

"What if you were right? What if I'm leading us to our death?" "You're not; it was my choice," Finn said gently, "Come on, let's go." Kurt smiled, nodded, and began walking again. He stopped as they came upon the stairs. And sure enough, the gunman was standing right there. But oddly, he was the only one standing there. Kurt's heart dropped; he and Finn had fell for the trap. He turned and smiled when he saw them walking towards him. "Well, might I say, I'm very surprised you actually showed up. I didn't believe you were really that stupid," he laughed.

"Where is my dad?" Kurt asked quietly.

"He's okay. He doesn't have much longer, but we can change that."

"Where is he? Who are you? What do you want!"

"He is somewhere that is classified. Who I am, you do not need to know quite yet. And what I want is you, Kurt."

Kurt almost fell as his knees started to buckle. Why would he want me, Kurt thought. I'm nothing special.

"Why?" He whispered.

"You are so special. You change everyone you meet. I need help, and I thought, 'Hey if anyone one can help me it's Kurt Hummel'," he answered slowly.

"No!" Finn stepped in front of Kurt.

"Finn, wait…" Kurt stopped as the gun was pointed at him.

"Let the boy finished what he has to say."

"What makes you think Kurt is the only one who can help?"

"I don't know. I've watched you, Kurt; you have changed that Warbler. He seems happy now. Poor Blaine before…"

"You know Blaine?" Kurt asked stepping in front of Finn.

The gunman smiled, "Yes, I do. Blaine is my cousin."

Finn and Kurt both gasped for a moment, like they were gasping for their last breath of air.

"He never talks about his family…"

"Because I asked him not too. Blaine knows me, and he's going through the same stuff. The only thing he doesn't know is that I'm out here with a gun right now."

"He doesn't know it's you, but he knows there's someone out here with a gun," Finn said.

"Good, he doesn't need to know," He turned to Kurt, "Please, come with me. I need you…"

Kurt looked him up and down. He knows what I'm going through…

"What are you going through?" He asked.

The gunman smiled again, "I'm gay. I'm only 19."

Finn shook his head, "If you're gay, you're not taking Kurt. Especially if you're 19!"

"Kurt, you understand, right?"

Kurt shook his head, and backed up a little. The gunman frowned and followed him in steps.

"How can you not understand? You're gay too, so is Blaine."

"Why not ask Blaine then, since he actually knows you?"

"Because I want you. Not Blaine, you!" He pointed the gun at Finn.

"No! Don't! I'll go, just leave Finn alone!" Kurt screamed, panic and terror taking over. What had he just said!

The gunman smiled, "Very well. Finn tell Blaine I have his little boy. I promise I'll take care of him for the next week. That's all I want. 7 days."

Kurt nodded, "Go Finn, I'll be fine." He had a few tears streaming down his face, but he didn't want Finn hurt.

"Well, let us go then, Kurt." Kurt followed the man out the doorway beside the stairs. Finn just stared at where his step-brother was just taken away. That's the second time he's done something for me, he thought.

He ran back to the choir room and threw the door open.

"Where's Kurt?" Blaine asked. The panic and worry was clearer then a glass window.

"Kurt went with your cousin! I was about to be shot and he told him he'd go if he didn't shoot me!"

"Cousin? I don't have a cousin… I have a 4th cousin…" Blaine sat back down, "Did he have black hair with matching eyes?"

Finn thought a minute, "Yeah, he did."

"That's Zach. He's technically my cousin, but my 4th cousin. Zach and I aren't very close though. I haven't seen him in 3 years."

"Well Zach, just took off with Kurt!" Mercedes yelled at Blaine.

Everyone began yelling at each other. Mr. Schue was stuck he didn't know what to say.

"Everyone settle down!" He yelled over top of the class.

"Kurt will be gone for a week," Finn said shakily.

"Okay, no one panic. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"What are you going to do?" Kurt asked nervously in the passengers seat.

"Are you hungry? I'm starving. Listen I promised Finn I'd take care of you. Plus, you can take care of your dad and your step-mom as well."

Kurt nodded. He wasn't so scared anymore. He almost knew this guy wasn't going to try anything.

"Yes."

"What?" Zach asked.

Kurt smiled at him, "I'm hungry."

Zach smiled too, "Great let's eat. Kurt, my name is Zach Lopez."

Kurt smiled wider. This guy wasn't going to be so bad. He'd live. He knew that; he couldn't wait to get to his dad either. He stepped out of the car and followed Zach into the restaurant. He couldn't wait to start eating. He was starving as well.

**Hope you liked it. I'll have he third chapter up very soon, I promise. :)**


	3. God, no!

**Hey guys! Third chapter is up! This one is a bit more suspenceful. I think i'm going to make chapter four a bit more suspenceful! Hope you enjoy!**

Kurt stepped out of the restaurant following Zach. He talked non-stop about, well, everything. Kurt had learned his full name was Zach Nathaniel Lopez and he was from Europe. But for some odd reason he wouldn't tell Kurt which country, he lived about half an hour away from Lima, and his family died right before he came to North America. He began to feel bad for the boy, but then again, this guy kidnapped his dad and Carole. Anger boiled up in him. That's one thing he neglected to mention: where Carole and Burt were.

"Where's my dad?" He asked, calming himself down.

"At my house. We're almost there. Don't worry, they're perfectly fine."

Kurt nodded. He didn't exactly know how to take this situation. At first he had been terrified, but now he felt safe. A little angry and upset, but safe. He was upset that this had to happen at all; angry because, this was happening to his family. What they had done to deserve this? Kurt didn't have clue.

"We're here," Zach said five minutes later. Kurt jumped out of the car and ran to front door. He turned the doorknob and was surprised to find it unlocked. He ran in and searched the living room. He did study the room for a bit.

The door led right into the room. It had three couches made of leather and all three together took up half the living room. A 42 inch T.V. stood in the middle of the three couches, that was surrounded by rugs, even though the floor was carpeted. Many other objects were in the room as well. Glass containers containing flowers, movies and much more surrounded the remainder of the walls.

"They're in the basement," Kurt jumped at the sound of Zach's voice. Kurt walked through the slim hallway examining the pictures covering the wall. All of them had four people in each picture. A women with light black hair and dark brown eyes. Her eyes were full of love and care. A man, who had dark brown hair and matching eye's. He was wearing a uniform, making Kurt guess he was in a war at one point. A little girl. She had yellow hair which was kind of funny to Kurt, he guessed she had dyed it. She looked happier then them all. And finally a young boy. He had jet black hair and matching eyes. Kurt recognized him instantly, Zach.

Kurt kept walking until he came to a stair case. He knew the basement wasn't up the stairs. He found a door on the stair case and tried it. He stepped into the pitch black room.

"D-Dad?" He asked in a shaky voice. He heard some rustling and a grunt. He followed the wall with his hand until he came across a light switch. He flipped it on and his heart went into his throat when he saw his dad asleep on a couch. Carole was on another. Kurt ran and tackled his dad.

"Dad!" He yelled happily.

Burt slowly opened his eyes and thought he was imagining his son hugging him to death but realized it was true.

"Kurt?"

"Dad! I've been so worried! Oh thank God you're okay! And Carole too!" Kurt had tears streaming down his face.

Carole slowly sat up surveying the scene, "What-"

"Oh Carole!" Kurt hugged her too, squeezing the life out of her.

"Kurt, how… what…?" Carole couldn't finish her sentence.

"Zach brought me here. I'll tell you the whole story later."

Zach stood in the doorway listening to the whole thing. He liked how happy they all sounded. Too bad Finn isn't here, he thought.

"Did that boy hurt you?" Burt asked Kurt.

Kurt shook his head, "No, he's really cool. Maybe a little confused or psycho, but I don't think he'll hurt us."

Zach thought a minute. He'd have to show them that he was the one in charge. He guessed hurting them would be the only way to show that he right then and there, owned them…

Finn sat in his car staring at his now empty house. He was afraid to walk in. He knew he wouldn't find anyone in there. He picked up his cell phone and dialed Rachel's number.

"Finn?" Her voice colored with concern.

"Rachel, can I come stay at your place?"

"Yes, of course. Come on over."

Finn smiled, "Thanks Rachel."

"Of course, Finn, any time," She hung up.

Finn closed his phone and pulled out of his drive way, and my his way to Rachel's house. He pulled up and Rachel came outside; she must have been watching out for him.

"My dads said it was okay for you to stay."

"Okay, thanks, Rachel." She waved him away and walked back in her house. He followed slowly, into her house.

"We can't stay up though. So, goodnight Finn."

"Goodnight," Finn may his toward the couch. I wish Kurt could call or something…

"Hey Carole, do you think Kurt'll be okay?" Burt asked watching Kurt's sleeping form rise and fall slowly.

"Yes, why wouldn't he be?"

"I don't know. He's just… I don't know."

"Oh, Burt, hunny, Kurt is just fine. Maybe a little scared. You worry to much."

"Rise and shine!" Zach called form the top of the stairs.

Kurt jerked awake, "Wha-"

"Alright listen up. I AM the one in charge here, so what I say goes. Understand?"

"Zach are you… drunk?" Kurt asked smelling beer heavy in the air.

"No, just had a few drinks," he answered slurring his words a bit.

"Maybe you shou-"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Zach screeched.

"W-What? I wasn't!" Kurt said, a little frightened.

"Don't play stupid, 'cause I'm not." Zach growled.

He was really drunk, this was the drunkest he'd seen anyone in a long time. And he, just him, was scared of Zach. Kurt had seem what drinking does to people, especially male teenagers.

So Kurt remained silent and eventually fell asleep on his dads shoulder. He was abruptly shaken awake by rough hands. He groaned and looked up to see Zach's angry face staring at him.

"Did I talk you to sleep?"

Kurt shook his head, his eye's wide.

"I think I did," Zach grabbed Kurt by his already messed up hair and dragged him up the stairs.

Kurt could barely hear his dad yelling at Zach.

"Zach what are you doing?" He heard himself ask.

"Showing you who's in charge," was Zach's simple answer. But that answer sent fear through Kurt's body.

"What? I didn't say you weren't!"

"But you didn't say I WAS either."

Kurt didn't argue. He was right. Kurt had never even showed he thought Zach was in charge. Now he realized what a mistake he had made was.

Zach threw him in a room and shut the door behind him. There was a king sized bed in the middle of the room, a desk and two side tables. Kurt began shaking. He didn't even want to think about what Zach was going to do.

"Zach, please I-"

Kurt was taken by surprise has Zach landed a kiss on him. It wasn't forced; it was gentle and soft.

Kurt lost his balance and fell to the ground, with Zach on top of him. He was scared, trying to shove Zach off of him. Then realized how good the kiss made him feel. He slowly relaxed into it. Kurt felt like he was floating. Nothing was keeping him up, but nothing was making him fall either.

"Zach!" He moaned, wishing he could stop. He thought about Blaine and immediately forced his eye's open and struggled under Zach's weight, "Zach!"

"Are you enjoying this as much as I am?"

"Zach! What about Blaine?" He asked panic taking over.

"It can be out little secret," He smiled and leaned back in, and this time Kurt let him; he knew he couldn't get Zach off of him. He'd just to keep it form going any further…

"Good morning!" Rachel said excitedly, coming out of the kitchen.

Finn groaned, "What time is it?"

"6:00," Rachel answered, "Come on get up!"

"Rachel, it's a school morning. I don't get up until 6:30. Half an hour more," He flopped his head down on the pillow.

"Finn, please get up?"

Finn groaned once more and decided to get up. He needed to check his phone anyways. He felt in his pocket and found it. No new messages, calls or voice-mails. He sighed.

I hope they're alright. Of course they are! He told himself, I'm thinking foolishly now!

"Finn, we have to leave soon. Get a move on it!" Rachel said from the family room.

Finn slowly got dressed in the guest bathroom and headed to where he heard Rachel's music was playing, "I'm ready."

She smiled and turned everything off, "Let's go then."

"You heard anything from my man, Kurt yet?" Mercedes asked in a low voice.

Finn shook his head sadly and took a seat between Sam and Puckerman.

"Don't worry about it, man," Puck said.

"Yeah, Kurt's a tough little guy. He can handle himself," Sam added, smiling.

"I know, but the guy was twice Kurt's size…"

"So? Karofsky is 5x's larger. He's done pretty good with him."

"This guy is gay though… Zach… I don't even want to know…"

Finn's phone buzzed, "Hello?" He answered.

"Is this Finn Hudson?" This was a new voice, but not Zach's.

"Yes."

"Oh good, I'm Wes. My friend is on the line too. David. Listen we need to do something. Blaine is gone."

"What?" Finn yelled, hoping his ear's weren't working properly.

Everyone in the room was looking at him now.

"No, not gone, but gone."

"I'm sorry, I'm David by the way. Wes means that Blaine is distancing himself from everyone. He wont come out of his dorm, he wont speak to anyone. He's more depressed then I've seen anyone."

Finn, sighed in relief, "Okay, so what do you suggest?"

"Well, we did have one idea…"

Blaine lay on his dorm bed, sobbing. How could this happen? To his Kurt? He couldn't take it anymore. He got up and went to bathroom to wash up. A knock came from outside the door.

"Blaine, you in there?"

"Yeah, hold on. I'll be out in a minute."

Blaine finished in the bathroom and walked out to find Wes, David and Finn sitting on his bed whispering to each other.

"What's going on?" His voice broke. He hadn't spoke in a day.

"Well, we want to take you some where."

"No guys I can't… I-"

"Please, Blaine! Just for 2 hours. That's all the time we need."

Blaine thought it over. He couldn't weep for Kurt the rest of the week. Plus he wasn't helping Kurt by just sitting here crying. Kurt, at least, wouldn't want him too.

"Okay, I'll go."

The three men sitting on the bed smiled. They had finally got Blaine out of his dorm. Well, almost anyways. It was a start.

Kurt lay, panting, in the floor with Zach on top of him. His body felt tingly, and he didn't like the feeling. He felt funny. He felt like he was betraying Blaine. How could he do this to, Blaine? Blaine was his boyfriend and he just kissed another boy.

Zach was laying still, catching his breath. Zach had went further then just a little kiss. He had made it forceful and pleading. Kurt knew the boy wanted him, but the only problem: Kurt didn't want Zach back. Kurt enjoyed it too, but would never admit it.

"Kurt, God…" Zach moaned, reaching down to kiss Kurt again.

"God no, Zach… please1" Kurt moaned back, enjoying the pleasure. Zach smiled. He knew Kurt enjoyed this. He wanted Kurt to like him back. He figured this was a good way to start. To turn Kurt on.

"You like this, don't you?" Zach whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt whimpered. Zach couldn't tell if it was because he didn't want to answer if he was in just pure pleasure. Zach took it the second way. He pushed harder on his lips, going from a kiss to a full make out. Kurt moaned again. Zach pushed his hands above his head. Zach wanted to do something, but didn't want Kurt to stop him. He knew how good it would make him feel.

He tied his hands together, and carried him to the bed.

"Zach?" Kurt asked, honestly disappointed he had stopped.

"Give me a minute," Zach untied his hands on tied them to the bed post.

He began kissing Kurt again, making him moan in pleasure every now and again. He laid back down on top of Kurt.

"Zach, I..I.. I don't want to have-"

"Kurt, I'm not going to sex you," Zach reassured him and leaned back in.

Kurt closed his eye's. He believed Zach. Zach might've been drunk, but he knew Zach wasn't stupid.

Zach kind of bumped his hips against Kurt's. Kurt made a squeaky noise, not realizing what he was doing.

"Shhh, just relax and you'll enjoy it," Zach said slowly. He knew it hurt the first few time's. But he needed Kurt to enjoy this. He was hoping by the end of the week Kurt wouldn't want to leave him.

He kissed Kurt has he did it a couple more times. Kurt made a funny noise like he was holding back a groan of pain. He went a little harder the next time, to see how easy he had to be with Kurt.

Kurt's face scrunched up in pain. And cut off the kiss with something between a groan and a scream. He was a little uncomfortable with Zach hitting their 'parts' together. He was just thankful Zach left their clothes on.

Zach smiled. He knew Kurt had never made out before, let alone had a session like this. Kurt was so vulnerable and weak from never having done this. He figured he'd have to keep it simple for a while.

"Z-Zach… I-" He was cut off with his own moan as Zach moved up and down a bit, trying to make him enjoy it.

"I know, you'll be horribly sore tonight and tomorrow."

Kurt nodded and clenched his fists in pleasure. He squirmed a bit.

"Please! ZACH STOP! HOLY HELL!" He screamed as loud as could, "It feels to good! I can't do this!" He finished a little lower.

Zach smiled, "Alright, we'll stop. But I need you to be well rested tomorrow night."

Kurt nodded as tears spilled over his face. He hated enjoying it. He hated himself. He hated Zach. Why would Zach do this?

He closed his eye's as pain started to make it's way down his body. He groaned, "God it hurts!" He groaned.

Zach picked him up and carried him back to the basement after untying him.

"What the hell did you do?" Burt asked angrily.

"Nothing special really, let him sleep as long as he will," With that, Zach left the room and went to bed himself. He had some special plans tomorrow.

**I'm sorry to all the male teenagers that read this fic. When I said drunken male teenagers do bad things, I didn't mean anything by it. I'm very sorry if I offended anyone.**


End file.
